BrittBerry Goes Camping
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: The gleeks go campign and BrittBerry decide they want to bring their cats, cue them manipulating everyone until it is agreed they can take them.


**BrittBerry Goes Camping**

* * *

The gleeks had decided to spend the long weekend camping. They were pretty much just using it as an excuse to escape Lima for a couple a days. They had a camp site and now the only thing left to do was work out who had camping gear and sleeping arrangements.

"I have a four man tent" Rachel supplied from her spot next to Brittany

"That's perfect and just enough room for us" Britt said excitedly

"Who is all of us?" Quinn questioned knowing that this was going to end up in them pouting until they gave in

"Me, Rachie, Lord Tubbington and Tony!" she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"No cats" almost all of New Directions cried at once

"Please?" and there were the puppy eyes everyone averted their gaze to avoid caving, especially Kurt he didn't was to give in… Again.

"Girls no and stop pouting" Quinn instructed. They spent the rest of the lunch hour discussing the details and discovered that they had just enough room for everyone. The two unhappy girls had spent the remainder of the hour pouting and using puppy dog eyes every time someone looked their way but no one was giving in.

* * *

"Quinn can I please bring Tony" Rachel pleaded as Quinn drove her home that afternoon

"No Rach, he'd get lost and wouldn't like it" Quinn rationalised. She was like Rachel's older sister and knew how much she adored Tony and didn't want to see her upset if he ran away while camping.

"He won't run away but he might if I leave him alone for the weekend"

"No please just drop it okay?" if Rachel kept asking she was going to cave. She and Santana would do anything to please the two girls they saw as their younger sisters.

Meanwhile on the way back to Brittany's Santana was having a similar discussion.

"Britt he can't come with us I'm sorry but no" Santana said for the tenth time

"But he will start smoking again" Britt pleaded but San just shook her head

* * *

The night before they were due to leave Quinn dropped a bombshell on the gleeks. Everyday leading up to the trip she had both Rachel and Brittany pleaded with her and eventually she was bound to cave, it had happened to all of them at least once but this was her first time normally Santana caved before her and before either of them could cave Kurt did.

"What did you do?" Sam asked for the gleeks

"Tony and Lord Tubbington are coming with us" she rushed out

"We said no cats!" Artie groaned

"Yeah and we've also said to never let them cook again, not to visit Santa again and so on but every time one of us cave" she snapped

"Why do we keep indulging them? We need to tell them to grow up" Finn said harshly

"Hell no! They are innocent and that kind of innocence is hard to find this day. There is no way we are breaking that so deal with it Lumps the clown" Santana bit viciously causing Finn to shrink back

"How are we going to do this then?" Sam asked with a sigh

"We don't need to change anything; the cats will be in their tent which they are sharing with San and myself." Quinn explained

"Aw hell no" Santana complained "I don't want to be sharing with cats"

"Don't worry I made them promise to keep them in carry cages during the night"

"Is that good for the cats?" Sam queried

"Yeah, I mean if Rachel has a travel case like the one Britt has than its fine. The case is huge and has plenty of space to move around. It even has its own food bowl" San told them

"Then it's settled" Quinn said before the gleeks started filling out

* * *

Rachel was excited to be going camping with the gleeks she finally felt special and that was because she was at last a part of something special. The glee club was like one big family with her and Brittany the babies.

"Are you sure you want to bring Tony? We can look after him while you're away" her dad offered again

"I want to take him" Rachel insisted. Her dad's dropped it because just like the gleeks they knew they couldn't say no. Rachel was spoilt just like Brittany because of this inability.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually bought them along" Sam says as he watches BrittBerry approach where the gleeks were waiting around their cars with two large pet carrier's and their parents in tow with the camping gear

"Me either I was sure their parents would have stopped them" Mercedes agreed

"Brittany, Rachel and Quinn will go with Santana, Matt and Mike will go with Puck. Tina, Mercedes and Blaine with Kurt and Artie and Finn with me" Sam gave everybody their orders and began loading up his own car.

* * *

Half an hour into the trip the Faberrittana car had to make their first unexpected stop.

"I think Tony needs to do his business" Rachel announced during the game of eye spy they had been playing

"And?" Santana prompted

"We need to stop" Rachel said matter factly. Santana pulled over to let Rachel and Tony out.

"Hey Britt can you take Lord Tubbington out while we are stoped please?" Quinn asks

"Sure" Britt beamed

They both return a short while later and they got back on the road due to the stop they were already behind the others and wanted to make it to the camp ground before the afternoon.

The next half hour ticked by and they were now almost half way there when Brittany announced that Lord Tubbington had to go.

"Are you serious we stopped half an hour ago" San groaned while Quinn banged her head against her headrest

"Yeah but he didn't need to go" she stated. Santana pulled over for the second time that hour to let them get out; Rachel had decided to go with her to let Tony stretch his legs. The two of them looked ridiculous walking their cats but neither of them cared.

Fifteen minutes later Santana had to pull over yet again.

"What now?" Santana asked as nicely as she could in her irate mood

"We need to refill the food but we pack it away in the suitcase can we stop to get it out please?" Rachel pouted while Brittany used her puppy dog eyes for they both knew the stopping was getting on the Latinas nerves.

"Fine but be quick" she relented

They quickly got out and pulled Rachel's bright pink suitcase from the boot and began searching for the cat food.

"I'm sure we put it in my suitcase" Rachel said after five minutes of searching

"Maybe we put it in mine instead" Brittany suggested and went to get her suitcase

The spent another five minutes rifling through Britt's suitcase with no avail. During their search they had mixed their clothes together and everything had become a mess, so messy that they could no longer close the suitcases.

"What's taking so long?" Santana calls as she shuts of the engine and gets out to take a look

"Good god" Quinn exclaims as she lays her eyes on the mess the two had created

"Did you find it?" San asked even though she knew what the answer was

"No" Rachel was the first to answer in her heartbreakingly sad tone

"Poor Tony and Lord Tubbington are going to starve!" Brittany cried, Rachel's dramatics had rubbed off on her

"I hardly doubt that he will starve have you seen the size of him?" San scoffed but apparently this was the wrong thing to say as it made Britt cry. No one made Britt cry.

"It's okay Britt-tee he isn't fat, its muscle" Rachel tried to comfort her while Quinn glared at Santana

"Good one" she slapped the back of her head

"Sorry Britt-Britt he isn't fat how about we stop and buy food at the next shop?" and so they did after stuffing everything back into the girls suitcases. Santana and Quinn had concluded that they had both packed a lot of unnecessary items like the hair straightener Brittany bought even though she couldn't use it.

* * *

Four hours and 17 stops later they arrived at the campsite that the other gleeks had already set while they waited for them to arrive. It had taken the Faberrittana car an extra hour to arrive because of all the long stops along the way.

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked and all they did was look to BrittBerry "Right of course never mind" Kurt rephrased after thinking about what he had just asked.

"Let set up the tent" Quinn told the girls who she'd be sharing with but only Santana moved to help

"I don't know how to set up a tent" Brittany admitted to no one's surprise

"My dad's always did it for me" Rachel's confessed

"Great I guess it's just the two of us then"

* * *

The next morning Santana was woken up by a tail hitting her in the face.

"What the fu-?" San exclaimed wacking the furry thing out of her face. She opened her eyes to find Brittany and Rachel cuddled together with their cats at their feet. "I swear we said they had to be kept in the cage" she mumbled before rolling over and drifting back to sleep

The weekend had been a blast and as always BrittBerry kept them entertained, at one point they were chasing Lord Tubbington through the woods yelling at him to stop luckily for them he was slow and didn't get far. One thing the group decided was that next time they were sticking to the no cats rule no matter how much they pouted or pleaded.

"Did you girls have fun?" Quinn asked as they headed back to Lima

"Yes" the chorused

"I'm glad" Quinn responded before closing her eyes and preparing to catch up the sleep she'd missed. Just as she was drifting off she heard Rachel speak up.

"Can we stop?" she asked timidly

"Again?" both Santana and Quinn groaned

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? What would you like BrittBerry to do next? Leave your suggestions**


End file.
